FP - December, 2405
This page chronicles posts #20221-20340 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2405. While a lot of the New Years posts should’ve been in this week, they will be found in January, 2406. *FP - November, 2405 *FP - January, 2406 Earth Plots First Week When KALAL ELBRUNNE wakes up, JILLIAN HORTON is there to update him about the situation then breaks the news that he was hit with the MOO weapon and he cannot return to his own time. Packing up his things from temporal, KALAL talks to MIRANDA ARIAS and explains he will be sticking around more. CONNOR REESE decides to get some more dating advice from MARCUS WOLFE but is disappointed when he questions Connor’s true feelings for Sam. NOAH ALMIN is having a nightmare about LAUREN UNA and wakes up, confessing his guilt to KAHANA TAMBE. At home with the baby, BENJAMIN WOLFE is shocked KARYN WOLFE is going to not breastfeed because she wants to drink alcohol and confronts her. She explains it isn’t just for her but Dax needs supplements anyway. CONNOR gets home and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE realizes there is something off about him and they get into a mini argument over Elliana. ABBOTT THAY is awake and back on Earth, though he has no idea he no longer has his abilities. THADEUS SARIEL talks to him and notices that Abbott continues to reference he feels less angry and connects anger to the rapid release of abilities and psychopathic behaviour. BENJAMIN returns from studying and gets into another argument with KARYN about just wanting a normal life. After his exam, BENJAMIN gets a communication from OPAKA SULAN who tells him about the new station proposal and he agrees to come out and try. CHIARO DHOW has a dream with RAHNE DHAJA in it and she tells him to go to Prime in the new year and Bajor in the meantime. BENJAMIN tells KARYN about the plan to go to Bajor and she supports him – much to his surprise. OBI LOS has applied to be a nanite candidate and NARYANNA DORR explains to him he has qualified and will start treatment soon. Second Week For ANNA-ALEENA KORAN’S birthday, she brings KORAN SUDER and KORAN KAVA to see ABBOTT THAY and they talk about family and what is going on in his life. KALAL ELBRUNNE has to call his grandmother in the future, explaining to her what is going on and promises that this isn’t goodbyes forever. As KARYN WOLFE gets ready to leave for Bajor, she talks to KATAL DHAJA about leaving and is surprised they are leaving too. On a date, JAMES MUNROE and INDIRA FROBISHER talk more about her relationship with Kennedy and how to proceed for the betterment of the kids. KALILI MUNROE realizes she needs some help and talks to SHAWN MUNROE about a lot of her struggles, including those with Chris/Quintin. JAMES gets a communication from ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) on Prime and is shocked to find out that Cydja is getting married again. KALAL is given his new placement in the CID and his Commander allows him to continue his investigation regarding the stolen blue box. Hoping for some fun, CONNOR REESE goes out with EDWARD ELBRUNNE and they bond at a strip club. Later, CONNOR gets more drunk and runs into MICHAL JESYN (who has dropped UBILIX) before he is escorted home. CONNOR arrives to Vancouver and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE uses this state to get some questions about their relationship. JAMES decides to see INDIRA again and confesses to her that he feels like a bad father, not blaming his kids for wanting something more. At work, KALAL looks into getting a new secretary: he hires DELANEY ALMIN because of her connection to Sam through Connor. BENEDICT HUGHES and MARLINA BELL are getting into a routine and she shows him her work on their business – Benedict and Bell: Private Investigations. Back from his tournament, DARON LETHO-EVEK talks to SAHARAH MUNROE and they enjoy their time back together by planning the holidays. KALAL finally gets into intell undercover and SAMANTHA is feeling nervous about why he is really there. CONNOR is hungover but makes the time to see MARIAME FUKUSHIMA, talking to her about the holidays while playing with SATOYUN FUKUSHIMA. When ANNA finally decides to look for Obi, she goes to Deltan Moon and runs into HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR and gets information about what is going on. HAGHI then goes to OBI LOS to update him and they make plans to talk to Anna about it. ANTHONY NORAD is having a good time in the holodeck with NOMA when things take a sexy turn and they end up being intimate in a very personalized fantasy. KALAL gets back to escorting VYLIN ELBRUNNE home when she asks about his holiday plans, inviting him to their family dinner. Unable to help himself, he confesses to her he is her future son and has to take a blood test before she is devastated over how his life was lived. Third Week Walking VYLIN ELBRUNNE home, KALAL ELBRUNNE talks to her about some of his plans for the holidays. When she realizes he is going to be alone, she invites him to some to her family party. KALAL then confesses to VYLIN that he is her son from the future. Unbelieving, she takes him to the doctor and the test confirms it is true. When ANNA-ALEENA KORAN decides that Abbott is well enough to see Obi, she tries to find him but runs into HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR who offers to spread the news. HAGHI talks to OBI LOS and he is more than interested in a conference with Anna to see what is going on. DELANEY ALMIN decides that she would like to go out with ANTHONY NORAD for the new year and invites him to Yamato’s celebrations. LINCOLN TREDWAY with ELLIANA TREDWAY go to the Dhow house while EVA SHOW, DYLAN DHOW, ZACHARY SHOW, ZOE DHAJA and AIDYAH DHAJA all confess to KITAAN DHOW of the pregnancy. Arriving to the planet, Leena Bell meeds BENEDICT HUGHES and MARLINA BELL has to explain to her mother that he is always like that. When JAMES MUNROE looks more into his grandmother’s finances, he notices something weird and talks to VYLIN about it. She explains Abbott is a dangerous person and they should talk to BARBARA MUNROE right away. They do and have her head scanned, getting proof she was mentally manipulated into giving almost 90 Bricks to Thay. BARBARA is more than upset and goes to see the President, but is intercepted by PATRICK REESE who gives her a family pass. DELANEY is back at work and getting used to KALAL when they talk and show some sexual tension. ANTHONY is at JANA KORVIN’s place and is asked to be his best man at his wedding. BARBARA finally gets to talk to LALI GREENWOOD and cries to her about getting old which worries her great-granddaughter. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is filled in by REESE and knows this could be a big deal. KALAL goes out of his way to see MIRANDA ARIAS and asks her to be his date for new years – something she accepts. New character ALEXANDER HUGHES has transferred schools and meets MELISSA FUKUSHIMA while shopping for new clothing. JAMES sends a communication to ANNA after some charges against her brother are made and they talk. She reveals that his abilities have been removed and will no longer be an issue. CHRISTOPHER gets word of this and talks to LALI about the situation. More new years planning happens when NOAH ALMIN asks ZAVALA LIU to not only be his date but to officially date her and she agrees. Fourth Week Working on conceiving a child, LAUREN AL-KHALID and ZAHIR AL-KHALID have some fun times together on their balcony. Dr. THADEUS SARIEL is concerned about the new charges against ABBOTT THAY and bring them up to the boy, getting him to admit more about his relationships and discovering a pattern of manipulation and disappointment. When ALEXANDER HUGHES visits Benedict, he runs into MARLINA BELL and they talk about why they don’t like each other and how accepting Benedict won’t happen. For Christmas, KALAL ELBRUNNE is at the main house in Belize and experiences the full effect thanks to VYLIN ELBRUNNE who has gone all out. They talk, only for SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE to get really suspicious of things and talks to KALAL about his relationship with her mother. Wishing to have a family gathering with ABBOTT, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN with KORAN SUDER, KORAN KAVA and KORAN JATAR make it to Australia and have dinner with him. SAMANTHA later has a dinner wtih CONNOR REESE and PATRICK REESE before having their gift exchanges and some touching moments (just not that kind of touching). BENEDICT HUGHES didn’t get anything for MARLINA but she talks to him about his relationship with his brother and why he can’t try to be nicer. SAMANTHA then has dinner at Yamato and talks to MARIAME FUKUSHIMA about Connor and dating advice. On Christmas morning, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD with LALI GREENWOOD are woken up by DIANA GREENWOOD, BARBAR GREENWOOD, AMARA GREENWOOD and then go with QUIA GREENWOOD to open gifts. Cardassia Plots First Week During a family dinner, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) discusses his plans to remain on the regular universe side. CYDJA BERN with ERON MUNROE and ODESSA MUNROE are shocked, but even more so when Onel proposes and Cydja accepts. Hoping to marry, SELTAN LEMEC consults with Aamina’s grandfather KELLIC SARUN and gets permission if he agrees to be a Gul in the 6th order. SELTAN later goes back to his apartment with AAMINA ZARALE there and proposes before they have sex for the first time. JORET VENIK is late to work when he talks to DURAS VENIK about his new business venture – gigolo! Hoping to get his wedding affairs in line, TOREL DAMAR discusses his intentions to marry Nesha with SHANA DAMAR and while she understands is sad. BRY VENIK and JEVRIN VENIK visit with SALDO VENIK and while Jevrin relates to losing a loved one, both are skeptical about Saldo’s intentions. CHASAMA DANAN decides to tell a fairytale about her life with Jorgu but it is interrupted and ruined by FREN DANAN and ESDA DANAN who scoff at the idea. VASTI DANAN is there, however, to stand up and explain fairytales do exist. VASTI confronts FREN about his behaviour, letting them talk things over and worried about Jorgu’s own strange behaviour. Third Week At his job, JORET VENIK continues to be flirty with the clientele including MIRIANA DAMAR who doesn’t really appreciate his immature behaviour, but eventually does enjoy just talking to him. Fourth Week Hoping to talk to NESHA TAKIL, SHANA DAMAR seeks her out at work and they chat about Torel and his expectations on marrying Nesha. After the girls realize he has made good on his word, they agree to have dinner at his apartment. On new years eve, TOREL DAMAR and SHANA go back to his place and he is surprised with NESHA. Despite trying to get them into a threesome, Shana okays it for him and Nesha to be together. Bajor Plots Second Week En route to the planet, RAHNE DHAJA has a dream with DAX WOLFE and we can see how much the two are interconnected throughout the years and are a compliment to each other. Third Week En route to the planet, KATAL DHAJA with KARYN WOLFE and DAX WOLFE talk about Karyn’s relationship with Benjamin and knowing when not to push things. On the planet, BENJAMIN WOLFE has a conversation with OPAKA SULAN and she explains that she feels Dax/Rahne are a bonding pair known as Rokai. MARCUS WOLFE brings RAHNE DHAJA to see OPAKA and they talk, the former Kai explaining the young girls connection to Dax. BENJAMIN is annoyed about Dax being related to Prophet stuff and rants to KARYN about it and now wanting to be around Bajor. Fourth Week Feeling upset about his life, BENJAMIN WOLFE goes to some strippers and comes back drunk where KARYN WOLFE gets a little worried. They briefly talk about his station designs but he explains he needs some divine inspiration. BENJAMIN later as a dream with DAX WOLFE but doesn’t like what the boy implies – that he is never happy and is ungrateful. BENJAMIN seeks out OPAKA SULAN and talks to her about his issues and dreams before getting inspired by the unity symbol necklace. BENJAMIN then seeks out KARYN and calmly tells her how he feels about things and she seems open to asking him before telling him. Getting back from the station, CHIARO DHOW has his newly born son TANIN DHOW and introduces him to AALIYAH DHAJA and JOLON DHOW. Tanin was born December 25, 2405. Vulcan Plots First Week Now on the planet, SUROK is looking more into legalities and talks to J’PEL about meeting her parents. She warns him about them and he starts to notice how the others react to her blonde hair. Going to Soral and J’Pring’s home, SUROK questions them about their relationship with J’Pel and realizes her mother is emotional too; but he is satisfied with getting permission to marry her. SUROK goes back to the hotel and tells J’PEL the good news and they celebrate by being intimate for the first time without a pon farr or the purusar implant. #12 December, 2405 #12 December, 2405 #12 December, 2405